Even Darkness Has It's Light
by The Stars Above Your Head
Summary: LAWL! Ok, I only missed Demyx day by like... Ten days. But don't blame me! That was also my birthday... So here ya go. My first oneshot to publish on FanFic. Mentioned Zemyx and AkuRoku.


This world was full of darkness. Heartless scurried everywhere, all in groups, creeping in and out of the ground. The castle, in which the _people _who reigned over this world, was bright white. But even _that_ had an underlying darkness running through it.

Nothing in this world was whole. How can something be whole without light?

It can't.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The rain was still pouring down from the ever darkened sky as each of the thirteen members awoke, readying themselves for their missions. Each was glad to be getting away from the plain atmosphere of The Castle That Never Was. With almost each assigned to their own world, everyone was quite content about getting away from the huge dysfunctional "family".

There was only one who, more than anything longed to stay at the castle.

Demyx didn't particularly like missions. The world he was assigned to was dark, quiet, and overall creepy! The blonde would have much rather stayed at the castle, in bed. Poor Demyx didn't even know what he was doing half the time! Superior had begun writing mission details on cue cards for him, but, this morning for instance, he had forgotten.

The blonde must have spent hours wandering aimlessly, before giving up and returning to the castle. Hopefully, Xemnas wouldn't notice the lone missing report. It's not like actually reads them anyway…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

By the time Demyx had gotten back, it was almost time for dinner.

Dinner in the castle was fairly low key. Xemnas only had three requests: One, everyone must attend dinner. Two, everyone must wear their proper uniform. And three, everyone must remain seated the entire time.

Most members thought it was stupid that all thirteen of them had to sit at a table, for an hour, everyday, just to eat dinner. Everyone would much rather eat whatever, _whenever _they wanted_._

Everyone except Demyx. In his mind, it was wonderful that thirteen people with "no" feeling or emotion, as Xemnas has said, could sit together and eat like a family.

"Demyx! Help me!" Said blonde turned around and watched as a terrified redhead sped past him, a younger blonde hot on his heels, one uniquely shaped Keyblade in each hand. The sitarist could feel the pure anger rushing through Roxas' veins as he too sped past him.

"_Wow, Axel's sure gonna get it this time. Probably deserved it to… Roxas is _never _that mad."_

Demyx smiled to himself as he made his way to the dining room. His smile grew as he found he was early to dinner. The only other person in the room was the one and only Zexion.

Demyx quietly made his way behind the Schemer , thankful he was so drawn into his new book.

"Hiya Zexy." The poor bluenette almost fell out of his chair at the smooth voice in his ear.

"Demyx! How many times have I told you, you cannot sneak up on me when I am reading?!"

Demyx put on a pout.

"Sorry Zexy…" Number six sighed, all anger vanishing from his being. Demyx had that sort of control over him. He wasn't able to stay mad at the blonde for long. No one could really.

The Schemer's face turned bright red as he was brought out of his thoughts by the chaste kiss the Nocturne had placed on his lips, mere seconds before the rest of the organization filed in. The last two to stumble into the room were numbers eight and thirteen.

Roxas' face was flushed, several new bruises spread across his neck. His eyes were slightly darkened, matching those of the redhead, whom was in a slightly better condition. His face had a slight pink hue to it, and his copyrighted smirk was spread across his features.

The sitarist smiled. It made him happy to see that, no matter what, the two still loved each other.

Demyx snatched Zexion's hand and intertwined it in his own. He knew they weren't whole. Even if Xemnas had research and facts proving they had no hearts, Demyx didn't care. He knew underneath every heart, there was a matching soul, and that soul held all the emotions the heart couldn't portray.

Demyx didn't care what Xemnas told him and the rest of the organization. He _could _feel, he _could _love, he _could _care.

In his mind, he _was _whole.

_____________________________________________________________________________________


End file.
